


Как воды Аммарантайна

by ItamiKaname



Series: Dragon Age Origins [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Kink, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Мантию Круга Рианнон сменила на доспех Серого Стража, буйные локоны убрала в тугую косу. В башню вернулась не наивная девочка, приговоренная всю жизнь изучать пыльные фолианты, а женщина, не раз обагрившая руки зловонной кровью порождений тьмы. Правила Круга больше не связывали ее, и Каллен спешит поговорить с ней начистоту хоть раз до того мига, как она вновь отправится в путь — кто знает, вернется ли?





	

      Тяжелые двери распахиваются с надсадным скрипом, впуская поднимающийся от глади озера Каленхад туман — густую завесу, в иной день проглатывающую основание башни. Каллен невольно ежится. Зыбкие клубы, стелющиеся по каменному полу, тревожат воспоминания слишком свежие, чтобы унять их одним усилием воли. Призраки оживают в белой пелене, и Каллен стискивает зубы крепче. Лоб покрывается испариной, и пот холодит спину.  
      Глаза синие, будто волны Аммарантайна. Кожа белая, будто рога благородных галла. Волосы чернее беззвездной ночи.  
      Рианнон.  
      Туман истончается, и наваждение тает горстью снега, оставленного на солнце. Рядом с Амелл вырастают силуэты; дверь с грохотом захлопывается за спиной громадного кунари, отрезая башню от призраков озера.  
      Она шагает нетвердо, стряхивает с носков меховых походных сапог белесые щупальца, слишком плотные, чтобы вмиг раствориться. Иней, покрывший волосы, кажется сединой, а на нежном лице застыла печать усталости. Румянец, не пугавшийся когда-то заключения каменных стен башни Круга, сошел с ее посеревших щек. Посох, на который опирается Амелл, глухо стучит по плитам пола. Шагающий рядом эльф поддерживает ее за талию — слишком крепко, слишком близко, слишком интимно. Каллен хмурит брови и пытается ничем не выдать противной дрожи, пронзающей нутро.  
      Амелл поднимает на него глаза — посветлевшие, будто ревущая за крепкими стенами зима отняла весь цвет. Она смотрит и не замечает, как пылает лицо храмовника, как желваки напряженно ходят под кожей, как ярость колотится в теле, вытянувшемся в стойку.  
      — Каллен, — устало выдыхает Рианнон, и ее голос разъедает металл. — Мне нужно увидеть Рыцаря-Командора и Первого Чародея.  
      Он хочет ответить ей твердо и четко, как положено храмовнику, несущему вахту: посмотри, Рианнон Амелл, и он изменился, и его выточил, закалил этот Мор. Посмотри на него, Рианнон Амелл, без равнодушного холода в синих, как волны Аммарантайна, глазах, без насмешливой улыбки на полных губах, алых, как капли льющейся из растерзанных ран крови. Посмотри, Рианнон Амелл!.. — но она не видит, склоняя голову к чужому плечу, и голос Каллена спотыкается, а краска предательски заливает шею. Он разворачивается так стремительно, словно спешит не с вестями к Грегору, а прочь с поля боя — и едва не врезается в пустые доспехи у покрытой гобеленом стены. Каллен бормочет проклятия себе под нос и бежит, не оглядываясь.  
  


***

      К ночи тени заливают кольца коридоров так, что не видно ни зги. Каллен не зажигает факелов — идет на ощупь, касаясь рукой каменной кладки. Привыкшие к темноте глаза вылавливают знакомые очертания, но он все равно ступает осторожно, стараясь не выдать себя ни единым звуком. И достанется же, если Грегор поймает его здесь!  
      Когда Каллен закрывает глаза, она видится ему девчонкой, стоящей на пороге Посвящения: в легкой тонкой мантии, с рассыпанными по плечам смоляными кудрями и улыбкой на гордом лице. Мантию Круга Рианнон сменила на доспех Серого Стража, буйные локоны убрала в тугую косу. В башню вернулась не наивная девочка, приговоренная всю жизнь изучать пыльные фолианты, а женщина, не раз обагрившая руки зловонной кровью порождений тьмы. Правила Круга больше не связывали ее, и Каллен спешит поговорить с ней начистоту хоть раз до того мига, как она вновь отправится в путь — кто знает, вернется ли?  
      Дверь в комнату, отведенную гостье, приоткрыта достаточно, чтобы в темный коридор лились тусклый рыжеватый свет и голоса. Голоса? Каллен замирает и прислушивается. Противный антиванский выговор режет уши, будто скрип стекла по металлу. Каллен крадется к двери, но не тянет узорчатую кованую ручку — заглядывает в светящуюся оранжевым щель.  
      И замирает, и заставляет себя не дышать, чтобы не выдать себя вздохом. Жар бросается в лицо, полыхают щеки — того и гляди, огонь слижет плоть до самого черепа. Вот она, Рианнон Амелл, выточенная из кости, стоит в одной плотной нательной рубахе, а он бесстыже разглядывает ее длинные, стройные ноги. Вот ее волосы, черными шелковыми силками спадающие до поясницы, а его пальцы так и тянутся утонуть в них и запутаться. «Андрасте милосердная!..» — беззвучно шепчет Каллен, взывая к Невесте Создателя: защити, милостивая дева, от демона похоти. Но нейдут ноги, и тело будто окаменело — не сдвинуться, не закрыть глаз, прикованных к желанному силуэту. Она тянет завязки рубахи, ведет плечами, и грубая ткань спадает к ногам. Каллена бьет озноб.  
      Она перебрасывает волосы через плечо, и Каллен видит крылья лопаток и цепь позвонков, впадинки на пояснице и влекущую округлость ягодиц. Она поворачивается, делая шаг к деревянной бадье, полной дышащей паром воды — и угадываются очертания маленькой острой груди. Плещется вода, и снежная Рианнон Амелл птицей падает в смуглые руки. Каллен дергается, будто сердце его вспороли ножом, но не может отвести взгляд от ловких пальцев, стискивающих полотно изгибающейся спины, от ненасытных и жадных губ, касающихся тонкой шеи и изящного плеча — от двух тел, бронзового и молочно-белого, слившихся воедино.  
      Плещется вода, и тишина рвется от каждого вдоха и выдоха, слетающего с красных, будто спелая клюква, губ Рианнон Амелл. Обнимая эльфа за шею, она клонится назад, гибкая, будто молодая ива. Намокшие волосы бегут по спине чернильными змейками, и Каллен видит ее озаренное страстью лицо. Пушистые ресницы, усеянные каплями, вздрагивают; она открывает глаза, синие, будто воды Аммарантайна...  
      И Каллен совершенно точно знает, что она его видит.  
  


***

      Каллен Резерфорд просыпается среди ночи, окутанный душным туманом дурноты. Сознание мутно, будто старая запыленная масляная лампа, нечищенная уже многие годы. Он спешит к борту корабля, утомительно раскачивающегося на волнах, и свешивается — как раз вовремя, чтобы выпустить и без того скудный ужин.  
      Когда приступ проходит, Каллен скатывается на сырой дощатый пол. Еще немного, обещает он себе. Еще сутки этой качки, соленого ветра и тошноты. Еще ночь сновидений, которые непременно отступят, едва он окажется под защитой Создателя в Киркволле.  
      Еще сутки пути...  
      ...Где-то на востоке, за едва виднеющимися островами, плещется Аммарантайн, чьи воды такие же синие, как глаза Рианнон Амелл.


End file.
